6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sik Dude/Archive 3
Welcome to my talk page! Visit my archives: *1 *2 Lists I answered a question relating to Caitlin today on the talk page for her, and after I replied, I looked over her page and noted that only two relationships for her were listed. I then started to wonder if I should make a list of relationships held by the main characters in the series. What do you think? :True, there probably would be some fanon placed in there. Tara Jo Pt. 2 Hey, you know that Tara Johansen thing a couple of years back, where Tara was moved to that title and you said that her last name was never mentioned? Turns out it was; it happens around the 19-minute mark (a few seconds after) in Snow Job. Should the page be moved there, or should a redirect just be created from the page? Re: Port page Well, what's a report page, and how would we ensure that people would use it? :Well, how would we make sure that it was used? Also, given that we police the wiki pretty well, why would we need to be notified that there were problematic users, seeing as we'd probably know about them already? ::That does answer why it would be used, but it doesn't answer if it'd be used. After all, I'm pretty sure that if either user wanted to call in the admins, I'm pretty sure they'd know who we are. Cloud editing The word "cloud" doesn't appear on Forum:Rules. Could you please include a note about that there? In your edit you claim to have "undid" my edit, but instead all you did was rephrase "season 3" to "the third season". I can't help think that's a bit dishonest. in my edit I corrected an error and I'm not clear on why I'm being chastised for this. Should we be going out of our way to either make dramatic additions or removals from the character count in edits to avoid the count being too similar? Most of the time we can't even get an exact count until viewing the history until after the edit is made, or should people be tallying up info as they change it to ascertain that it has 6+ characters? My edit was also actually 13 characters: I removed 5 characters and then I added 8. It displays as 3 because that's the difference in characters (8 minus 5). I'm not clear on where this policy originates (it's not in the rules and I hadn't heard of it until now) and it seems very limiting, because sometimes errors can be very tiny. +Y 00:54, July 22, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with Tycio on this. That's a pretty poor policy; for example, someone can change "it's" to "its" (which DoubleDeputy D has done a few times), making the page more grammatically correct, but that would change only one byte. I really do think that he's in the right on this; as long as the edit improves the wiki, it's good, regardless of length. Scripts Over the last few months, I've been transcribing episodes of the show to make scripts. I have the first three seasons done; do you think they should be posted or not? :Could I please get your feedback on the posting of scripts to the wiki? ::Thanks for the reply. I'll get to work on constructing (actually stealing and modifying) a template. Eragonprime Eragonprime recreated the Pregnant Woman page once again. This has led to his third warning and as such, a ban. How long do you think it should be? (I'm leaning towards three months to ensure that he learns his lesson.) List of Networks Should a page be created that lists the networks that have at one point or another aired 6teen? It seems to me that the pages (one for each network) were not long enough by themselves, but combined they might make a decently-sized page. Sockpuppet I do realize that this person could be bad, but it is entirely possible that the user isn't Eragonprime and is just another person who heard of the character and likes her. It's a long shot, I realize that, but I'd like to make sure that if the user is in fact a decent one, they don't feel like the wiki hates them. Thus taking off the template; if they are proven to be a sockpuppet, the template can be put on saying that said account has been banned for infinity for being a sock. :You were right about 6teens Anonymous; he just came clean about being a sock. I was wrong, and I'm sorry for telling you to chill out, as you were right. Merry Christmas Merry Christmas to you, Sik Dude. :Yeah, it seems like it'd be a good idea to message him that his ban has ended. Hey! Would you mind supporting me @ the bottom of your page, that'd be great! :) I have you on my Class of the Titants, my Delilah & Julius and my Princess Sissi Pages :) --~ Lorisa! (talk) 04:06, January 8, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry I don't understand. Do you mean you can't support it b/c I didn't link the pages correctly? —~ Lorisa! (talk) 05:32, January 8, 2014 (UTC) :What Lorisa appears to be asking is whether we'd be willing to affiliate with the wikis mentioned at the bottom of each wiki's main page, which seem to be related to either Teletoon or Nelvana (I'm unsure which, but would guess the former). Personally, I'd be in favor of it. Hey I was wondering if u were ok with adding a link to your wiki. Since we are both Teletoon original productions if u'd mind adding an affiliations page. It looks like this It's still being worked on, w more wikis in talks & we're debating between the old & new logo but yeah. Interested? --~ Lorisa! (talk) 00:45, January 31, 2014 (UTC) My apologies for copying the userbox. Hello. I know we've gone off to a bad start. I want to apologize for doing something you did not approve of. If there's any way I can put a userbox that says that I like to write stories, I would appreciate it, if I knew where and how I can do it in the fashion you approve of. My sincere apologies, dude. Hacker1 (Alias) 14:49, February 26, 2014 (UTC). Masterson Cameo Sik Dude!! Emma Masterson does make a cameo appearance in Mr. and Mr. Perfect, also Bye Bye Nikki!!!! Why don't you watch those episodes to see that the imformation is true not false!!!!!!!!!! - :Why don't you stop overusing exclamation marks? That's completely unnecessary, and yelling at someone will not get your point across. Sik Du 17:02, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about early. My friend was at my house for a sleepover and she loves going to bed late and waking up early in the morning and she woke me up at 6 am. I start to get really upset or mad when something that I don't like to hear about me. Anyway, I just want to make sure that all the appearances for the characters of 6teen are included. P.S being mad at someone and telling them never solves anything. IceCreamgirl905 (IceCreamgirl905 (talk) 22:59, July 12, 2014 (UTC)) Sockpuppet My method with sockpuppets is to block the sock account indefinitely, but give the main one a much shorter block. Also, I left the talk page dialogue section open so Eragon could tell me if he just lost the password to the original. If you think it's over the top, though, go ahead and change the block.